


Once Lost, Now Found

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: New friends can be helpful when one is new to the perceptions of the Spirit World.
Series: Writetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337
Kudos: 1





	Once Lost, Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic for Writetober in my Visions of Revelation universe.

“Am I late?”

Given we never met, this question seemed fairly stupid. My eyes then followed her focus past me. A knot of group two stood near, all pointed teeth like polished metal grinned. Glancing at my watch I answered, “you’re three minutes early. Glad you made it.”

“Same here.”


End file.
